Altruismo, Sacrificio, Pérdida
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Los tiempos se vuelven turbios, el Avatar está siendo atacado con intención de destruirlo. El General Iroh II se propone protegerla, Korra no quiere que sus seres amados se involucren. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro siente, ambos temen no ser correspondidos pero, ¿Quién es más valiente? ¿Él que confiesa su amor en el último minuto o el que corresponde antes de morir?


Esta historia, nace de un maravilloso acontecimiento, cuando me las pasé un día por el Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones", y de repente vi un topic que me llamó muchísimo la atención "Fabrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedido de Historias)", no pude evitar meter las narices y ver si había alguien que pidiera algo como lo que yo estoy interesada en escribir. Y de repente, apareció el pedido de Aspros, un Korroh de tragedia, justo lo que quería, y su idea, podía incluirla en la mía, y quedaba precioso, era perfecto. Así es como estoy aquí, con mi nuevo bebé.

Es decir, también me veo obligada a anunciar que _"Este fic corresponde al topic Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (pedidos de historias) del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._ Confirmo con esto que varias personas pueden tener las mismas ideas en diferentes lugares del mundo, así como pasó con el caso de la Tabla Periódica.

Y sí, también me estoy ahogando en tareas :( por eso tarde tanto en ponerme al día con todo, y tengo metido en el coco un montón de materias, es espantoso ¡Quiero mis vacaciones de vuelta! _**¡Y no tuve Internet por una semana!**_ ¡Fue como para morirse! Sólo me llegaba a las 11:00 PM con las meras ganas de ayudarme con lo que me faltaba de los deberes por hacer ¡Rayos! Tengo que aprender a usar FF por el celular.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Los tiempos se vuelven turbios, el Avatar está siendo atacado con intención de destruirlo. El General Iroh II se propone protegerla, Korra no quiere que sus seres amados se involucren. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro siente, ambos temen no ser correspondidos pero, ¿Quién es más valiente? ¿Él que confiesa su amor en el último minuto o el que corresponde antes de morir?

**Rated T:** Ya saben que me encanta prevenir, aunque nadie tome en cuenta la letrita que se supone te dice la rudeza del texto, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Algo de tragedia dramática, amor de amantes, heridas, batallas, en fin, lo hermoso que me encanta escribir. Espero les agrade.

La pareja principal será **Korra **&** Iroh II**, ya es mi cuarto fic de esta pareja, =3 ¡Es tan emocionante! Espero les guste. Para mí es increíble haber llegado tan lejos, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Deseo mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo, abrirle el paso a nuevas posibilidades, infinitas posibilidades.

¡Deseo que en el Libro 4 nos abran camino a las ilusiones de nosotros, Los Korroh Fans! Aunque también nos hemos puesto 'Irorra', creo que es para sonar más canon, me gusta :3

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

Y mis saludos a Aspros: es fenomenal compartir gustos con alguien en alguna parte diferente del mundo. Espero que te guste mi toque, tenía muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir una tragedia de estos dos, pero cuando vi tu petición, encontré una afinidad invaluable que no pude ignorar. Disfrútalo, técnicamente te lo dedico, es tuyo.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Altruismo. Sacrificio. Pérdida.**

_**Catástrofe.**_

**I**

…

Los tiempos, desde su primer momento, han ido cambiando. Incluso desde el primer Avatar, Wan, las sociedades han ido avanzando y mutando, estableciéndose y limitándose, cada uno de los portadores de los cuatro elementos de cada generación ha tenido que irse adaptando por igual a esos cambios, y desprenderse de las necesidades de volver a la simpleza inicial del Universo que gritaba su alma, el verdadero ser; pues las acciones de separación y alteración estaban provocadas en su mayoría por el beneficio egoísta de una pequeña parte de los individuos, aquellos que sacaban provecho de cualquier situación, aferrados a sentimientos negativos.

Avatar Korra, el primer Avatar de la Nueva Era, tuvo que vivir en un momento de total hostilidad hacia todo y todos, desde su propia persona hasta las entidades más influyentes de las Naciones; su función de mantener el equilibrio del mundo se redujo al simple hecho de mantenerse con vida y proteger lo único que dejaba esperanza para la siguiente generación: que no se detuviera el Ciclo, debía cuidar de no morir en el Estado Avatar, para que ese nuevo tiempo alcanzase su punto de equilibrio como debía ser.

Sus acciones, que desembocaron profundas consecuencias para los intereses propios del Ser Humano, iniciaron en un principio los ataques a su entorno, y los nuevos intentos de conquistas acompañadas de amenazas hacia la integridad de todos los seres vivos de los mundos enlazados. Como cada quien se intentaba acostumbrar a compartir con sus singulares nuevos vecinos, eran blanco fácil para aquellos sin el menor interés en la Convergencia, y los mismos espíritus fueron los primeros en notar esas miradas furiosas y gruñidos reprimidos, señales de hostilidad conflictiva muy claras para ellos.

Intentaron advertir a aquellos que los aceptaban, incluso transmitir su inquietud al Avatar, pero para cuando ésta logró convencer a las grandes fuerzas estatales del nuevo peligro que acechaba, ya todo había dado inicio.

Los líderes de aquellos movimientos que se llamaban a sí mismos _Revolucionarios_, convencían a las grandes masas, en contra de los pensamientos de sus líderes naturales: que los propios cambios dados por ellos afirmaban que el Avatar tenía que dejar de existir, ya no era necesario, en ningún sentido, en ningún futuro; y los discursos de palabras elegantes y benévolas, simple envoltorio llamativo del genocidio, lograban unir fuerzas de destrucción que no reconocían lo verídico de su propio objetivo.

Y eso ocurrió por todo el mundo, la propuesta de terminar con el Avatar y sus aliados era irrevocable. Las personas se veían forzadas a formar parte de un lado de las fuerzas; y tomando en cuenta que sólo había una opción, los parámetros no estaban a favor para aquellos que reconocían esa peligrosa ignorancia y las marcas dolorosas que dejarían para el porvenir.

Empezaron las persecuciones, el Avatar viajaba en aquella época por el mundo con la intención de plantar justicia donde fuera, pero, donde era vista, era reportada; ella y su equipo huían con demasiada frecuencia como para tener la conformidad o el descanso requerido. La necesidad de encontrar un lugar seguro guio a sus más allegados al Polo Sur, donde los enemigos todavía no habían influido en su totalidad, y donde era seguro que Tonraq, su padre, le protegería por todos los medios.

Pero eso no era lo que ella deseaba.

– Ningún otro lugar en el mundo demuestra ser seguro para nadie. **–** Tenzin y Tonraq discutían airadamente las estrategias a tomar, pero ninguna era de utilidad, los dobles-bandos estaban infiltrados en todas las fuerzas, incluso ellos tenían aliados dentro de los Revolucionarios, pero eso sólo indicaba que el gran grupo atacante también podían tener las mismas tácticas con ellos.

Eso significaba que no podían confiar en casi nadie. Sólo en aquellos que habían demostrado su legítima amistad en el pasado; pero ahora la Avatar tenía un nuevo factor para defenderse, era mucho más que adulta, antiguos enfrentamientos le habían dado la habilidad de poder decidir qué hacer y cómo expresarlo a los demás sin pelos en la lengua, dando lugar a una madurez digna de su título y edad.

Algunos de los presentes se mantenían en silencio, entre ellos estaba ella, sólo que los que se mantenían así la estaban observando, sus ojos cerrados y perfil concentrado demostraban que seguramente, ya había tomado una decisión y aprovechando un momento de silencio para analizar por otros lados las posibilidades, la anunció sin ningún tipo de ligereza.

– Me iré. **–** Terminar la reciente cena y discusión, y que ella sentenciara una acción tan suicida no cayó bien en la mente de ninguno de los presentes. **– **Lo siento… **–** Se disculpó ante sus padres, su madre le veía con grandes ojos suplicantes y su padre tragaba duro, su hija ya no era ni niña ni adolescente, y lo que decidiera, lo haría a toda costa y el no podrá detenerla, tan solo decidir apoyarla. **– **Todos ustedes no pueden ponerse en peligro por mí. **–**.

– ¡Si podemos, y lo haremos! **–** Rugió con determinación Lin, todavía en función de Jefa de Policía, presente en el lugar por su preocupación personal hacia la morena y su equipo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

– No pueden, ni lo harán. **– **Corto Korra de mala gana, otra vez, querían hacer sólo lo que ellos querían, y no había más opciones que las que ella tomaba en cuenta. **– **Y puedo dar razones enumeradas de los porque. **– **Retó, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a más no poder por los nervios de hablar de tal forma frente a figuras tan influyentes.

Ciertamente, todos los presentes se habían encariñado muchísimo con ella, así como lo hicieron con Aang, y la idea de perderla, no como Avatar, sino como amiga, era terriblemente triste y desconsoladora; para la morena no había honor más grande que el ser tan apreciada por los suyos, pero ella tenía que responder ante sus obligaciones, no ante lo que de verdad quería, sí, amaría quedarse bajo el ala de su padre y esperar a que la tempestad se retirara… Pero no podía, si así lo hacía, incontables vidas se podían perder en el camino por defenderla, y la situación debería ser completamente al revés.

Por ello, puso todas las piezas en el tablero. Si no lograba que ellos entraran en razón, tenía a Naga ensillada para salir en medio de la madrugada. Nadie moriría por ella.

– ¿Ha sí, y cuáles son esos? Niña **–** Acepto con firmeza la hija de Toph.

– Tú tienes que detener el alzamiento en contra del presidente en Ciudad República, todavía tiene un par de años legales en el poder, pero mientras tanto, que el siga intentando ayudar a la ciudad y así darle a entender a su gente que esas influencias no son las correctas. **– **Lin sólo levantó una ceja, pero con ello, ya le estaba dando un punto. **– **También debes cerciorarte de que en tu comando no hayan traidores que atenten contra tu vida, tenemos infiltrados por todos lados. **– **Korra la vio aflojar el ceño y meditando, se le iluminó un poco la mirada, quizás la mayor ya tenía una lista de sospechosos a la mano.

** – **Mi padre es reconocido como líder de nuestra Tribu, y mis primos también. **–** Continuó, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tenía que darles a entender que para lograr lo que proponía… debía cortar los lazos con toda su familia. **– **Se sabe por todos que son de mi sangre, y si me apoyan libremente, nuestro pueblo se alzará tan pronto lleguen las influencias de afuera… **– **Observó los ojos de su padre casi salirse de sus cuencas, estaba entendiendo todo lo que Korra quería transmitir. **– **En cambio, si se dan cuenta de que no estoy aquí, que no están protegiéndome, los dejarán en paz e ignorarán la desestabilización que quieren lograr esos grupos por tener el poder. **–.**

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura, amor? **– **Su madre por fin encaraba palabra, no pudo mirarla directamente a la cara por unos segundos, pues temía el miedo en su rostro, y era un temor acertado, un cuchillo le atravesó el alma cuando vio un rastro de lágrimas caer.

– Porque somos de la Tribu Agua. **– **Sonrió con tristeza a su progenitora. **– **Nuestra gente se ha mantenido unida ante todo y nuestro lado del Polo aún más, ¿no lo recuerdas? Incluso nos defendimos de mi tío por la libertad de nuestra gente **– **Intentó consolarla. **– **Estoy segura, que por conocerlos a ti y a papá por tanto tiempo, no se atreverán a herirlos sin siquiera defenderse. **–.**

– Pero… **– **La voz de su madre se extinguió, en cambio, la voz de su padre retomó el poder.

– Korra… **– **El miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que estuviera en la mesa con su hija le atormentaba, pero no podía hacer nada, las canas que tenía se las había pintado ella. **– **Tienes la razón. **– **Incluso Tenzin le vio con sorpresa. **– **¿Pero qué planeas hacer para que cedemos? **–.**

– Mi deber como Avatar va más allá que mi propia vida. **– **Cada quien retuvo la respiración ante una oración tan cruda. **– **Yo no sacrificaré sus vidas por la mí é mi viaje por el mundo, huiré de ellos, pero no pienso ponerlos en peligro a ustedes. **– **Otra voz se alzó.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos dejarás ir contigo? **– **Bolin, que se mantenía en silencio junto a su hermano observando como cada quien exhibía su argumento, habló tan pronto se dio cuenta de que Korra quería hacer su viaje sin compañía alguna.

– Porque si piensas que te dejaremos sola por ahí, no sé qué clase de amigos nos consideras. **– **Mako también la enfrentó.

– Ustedes son los mejores. Han estado conmigo en todo momento en el que lo he permitido y que ustedes han podido. **– **Respiro profundo y les miró con pena. **– **Pero ahora… su vida es más valiosa que la mía. **– **Antes de que la interrumpieran, ella se adelantó. **– **Cuando vivan el día a día, podrán influir en los demás para que piensen por ellos mismos, así como Lin, ayudándola a que se recupere el equilibrio. **–.**

– ¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto? **– **Asami le vio igualmente preocupada que los demás.

– No es la primera vez que paso de ser percibida entre las personas, en todos lados puede haber una chica de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello caoba, es decir, son así los rasgos de la mayoría de las mujeres de la Tribu Agua. **– **Le sonrió un tanto. **– **Ayudaré donde pueda, defendiendo a los que quieren quedarse neutros ante todos estos problemas.

– ¡Pero eso no impide a los Maestros Aire ayudarte en tu travesía! **– **Tenzin estaba de los nervios, que hasta parecía que el bigote se le curvaba hacia el cielo. Pema, a su lado, veía a Korra resignarse a expresar sus puntos en defensa, a su vez, Jinora parecía también querer intervenir, intento calmar un poco a su marido, ella misma veía a Korra como otra hija, y la idea de dejarla en tan malas condiciones le dolía.

Rohan observó a la chica suspirar varias veces, con menos de una década de edad y un nivel de sensibilidad tan alto como el de su abuelo, fue tan detallista como para notar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos; si bien nadie quería dejarla ir, ella no quería marchar, pero de eso se trataba, tenía que ser fuerte por lo demás. Sus demás hermanos también notaban la delicada situación del Avatar.

– Ustedes tienen una filosofía que mantener, ya ayudan a muchas personas. **– **De nuevo, se vio forzada a sonreír sin quererlo, para intentar calmar a su maestro. **– **Con sus buenas acciones podrán reafirmar la libertad sobre todas las cosas y la necesidad de la gente de vivir como lo dicta el corazón y no la mente. **– **Por un momento, el hijo de Aang se sintió tremendamente orgulloso, pero luego, también lastimado, pensó en el inconveniente de cuando llegaría el momento en que sus propios seguidores querrían desligarse de las sociedades y buscar la libertad de su elemento, como hacía más de doscientos años; si bien sucedería cuando él estuviese más viejo, no era mucho tiempo a favor.

Con los puños apretados y algo más de dolor dejó en claro el punto más conciso de todos: **– **Si no están involucrados directamente conmigo, ninguno de ustedes, líderes de diferentes pueblos, serán atacados por apoyarme, y reafirmaran la oportunidad de mantenerse fuera de los problemas contra esos locos sin base moral. **– **Se mordió la lengua, y tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar cuando todos al mismo tiempo empezaron, prácticamente gritando, a dar sus objeciones.

– _Eso no es justo…_ **–**

– _No estarías aplicando lo que tú dices de pensar por uno mismo…_ **–**

– _Pero si queremos ayudarte…_** –**

– _Como aliados del Avatar, todos…_** –**

– _Nuestras obligaciones no deben exigirnos abandonar a los nuestros…_** –**

Harta ya, Korra se levantó abruptamente por sobre todos los demás y golpeo la mesa con las palmas **– **¿¡Acaso creen que para mí esto es fácil!? Si no tienen una mejor solución para que todos estén a salvos, entonces ¡Siéntense y piénsenla! **– **Los más abuelos la observaron con intriga, igual que Rohan, ahora se daban cuenta de la mirada cristalina, y se les encogió el corazón al no hallar una opción más segura para todos que la del Avatar, agacharon la cabeza con resignación, sintiendo que la condenaban. Zuko le pidió a los espíritus por alguna ayuda ante ese enfrentamiento, alguna señal del propio Aang.

Pero luego, una voz se levantó por sobre la oscuridad.

– Yo no pienso permitir quedar como un cobarde ante mi gente, y deshonrarnos al no apoyarla en sus esfuerzos por protegernos. **– **Fue el General Iroh II, se había levantado y quedado frente a ella; con un porte alto, firme y elegante que reclamó la atención de toda la reunión, para tomar firmeza los dos conectaron sus miradas y Korra divisó una determinación sin igual en esos ojos de fuego ambarino, estaba dispuesto a todo, como ella. **– **Así que tengo una propuesta que los dejará a todos más tranquilos. **–.**

– ¿De qué se trata? **– **Le preguntó un ansioso Tonraq, si sus palabras convencían a su hija, entonces, podía tener algunas esperanzas de que pudiera verla regresar algún día a casa; Korra le vio con algo de reproche por robarle las palabras, pero a la vez con comprensión, volteó a ver a su viejo amigo, heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego, que ahora era blanco de la espera de todos, que rezaban porque hiciera algo.

Ya antes se había embarcado de misión en Fuerzas Unidas con él, conocía su competencia y se había ganado su entera confianza, tenía un honor de tan válido como la luz de las estrellas, que daba certificación de palabras dignas y justas a todos los problemas y sus estrategias; era el hombre que le ofreció su apoyo en muchos más momentos de los que podía contar y que le mantenía al día con los asuntos del Consejo de la Loto Blanca, al igual que su abuelo, el antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko, quien le tenía planteada la más magnifica recomendación del azabache.

Podía escucharlo con esperanzas de que había localizado un cabo suelto que le ayudaran a salir triunfantes de ese rincón sin salida.

– Conozco su temperamento, sé que te decidiste a cumplir con tu altruismo, tu meta, sobre todas las cosas… **– **Korra le lanzó una mirada de advertencia apenas perceptible, si el no elegía las palabras adecuadas, los miembros en la mesa no cederían a cualquiera que fuese su idea, y en cambio, reforzarían la seguridad para protegerla; Iroh hizo un deje con el mentón y le dio a conocer su astucia, para ser incluso más convincente, suspiró ante los presentes. **– **Mi familia ya la he puesto a salvo, nuestra gente se ha reconciliado y luchamos por mantenerla así. Pero yo también necesito cumplir mi obligación con el mundo, como usted.

– General Iroh, con todo respeto, yo no seré su carga. **– **Korra no permitiría que un ser tan bondadoso se arriesgara. **– **Aunque no tengo ni idea de porque insisto en detenerlo, ambos sabemos que tenemos un nivel increíblemente igual cuando se trata de terquedad. **– **Reflexiono en voz alta.

– Estoy de acuerdo**. – **Le sonrió de lado por lo último. **– **Pero es mi deber como descendiente de mis ancestros el restaurar la condición del planeta. Es de hecho, lo que cada ser debe de lograr; y usted no será mi carga, será parte de una misión de las Fuerzas Unidas, usted protegerá a los suyos y nosotros defenderemos el equilibrio. Se lo debemos. **–. **

Una serie de susurros se entrecruzaron como el aleteo de una abeja, pero cesaron de inmediato, quizás no era una solución completa: dentro de la propia campaña podían ser agredidos, pero había cierta fama de que si el Avatar y el General estaban unidos en una misión, no habría quien los detuviera, ambos tenían el poder para sobrevivir; unos cuantos suspiraron, al menos encomendaban a la morena en buenas manos y viceversa.

– ¿Irás de todos modos si ella se niega, Iroh? **– **Fue la pregunta de Zuko, dirigiendo su mirada a Korra, si ella no lo veía conveniente, por lo menos esperaba que su querido nieto no saliera de las costas con los mismos motivos que ella, una alianza era lo deseado para su viejo corazón.

– Si, por mi Nación, por mi puesto, por tu legado. **– **Una conversación casi íntima siendo escuchada por todos los presentes. Desde el cielo brillaba la luna, y estaba orgullosa de que todos los presentes en ese lugar tuvieran un alma más valiosa que cualquier gema que se pudiera imaginar.

Zuko vio el orgullo de los dos y sonrío por su terquedad, vaya herencia más rayada y difícil les había tocado a la generación; Tenzin ya sabía la respuesta que daría Korra, y sus hijos ya imaginaban una gran cantidad de aventuras heroicas para recuperar el orden.

– Acepto su ofrecimiento. **– **Senna y Tonraq sonrieron esperanzados a la pareja, una frente a otra, estrechándose manos por sobre la mesa. Todos volvieron a sentarse más relajados en su lugar.

Varios suspiraron, admitieron retener la respiración por mucho.

– Muy bien, usaré todas mis fuerzas para este cometido. **– **Asintió hacia Korra y esta le devolvió la señal. **– **Espero que podamos reunirnos aquí para dentro de seis lunas llenas. **– **Tenzin fue el siguiente de hablar.

– Muy bien, ¿Todos de acuerdo con la proposición de Iroh? **– **Todos levantaron la mano, incluyéndolo. **– **Entonces, iniciemos los preparativos para su partida y para nuestro próximo encuentro. **–. **Cada miembro empezó a dar sus consejos, propuestas de rutas y estrategias de defensa.

Es una lástima, que a veces, las cosas no salgan como uno las planea.

**…**

Se embarcaron en el viaje el amanecer del día siguiente, no podían perder ni una sola hora, cuando el sol todavía no se mostraba por entre las colinas de nieve, ellos ya estaban despidiendo a sus amigos.

– Tranquilos, volveré para antes de que se den cuenta. **– **Estaba más tranquila de que no los involucraba, pero igual sintió toda la preocupación de su madre por medio de un abrazo que casi la deja sin aliento. Senna besó a su hija en la frente, como solo una madre sabe hacerlo y le peinó un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar, su progenitora no pudo evitar las lágrimas de angustia de que esa fuera la última vez que cuidaría con pequeños detalles a su niña.

– Korra. **– **La fuerte y bienhechora voz de su padre hizo que casi se lanzara a llorar allí mismo, ignorando que era tal y como él se sentía, quizás no podría llamarla por su nombre en el futuro si todo salía mal. **– **No importa lo que pase… **– **Carraspeó para que la voz no se le partiera. **– **Nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. **– **Su esposa se abalanzó sobre su hija, y el las rodeó a ambas en un gran abrazo de oso.

– Lo sé, papá. **– **Su voz si se quebró, y apretó aún más el abrazo. Necesitaría ese amor para tener fuerzas. Naga también se unió. **– **Cuídate bien, mi buena amiga. **– **Era mejor dejarla a cargo de sus padres. La perro osa polar le respondió con un lametón triste y un abrazo muy suave, temerosa por su compañera.

Cuando se separaron, el Avatar recibió las bendiciones de sus padres, unos tantos mimos más, y sin importar que fuese una adulta ya, les dio gracias por todo, les dijo que los amaba, y, temiendo por desistir, ingresó al gran navío con un gran tormento en el corazón. De allí veía a su madre apoyada sobre su padre, orándole a los espíritus y sonriéndole con tristeza.

No pude evitar oír la conversación de Iroh y su abuelo, que se despedían también en el borde de la escalera para subir a la nave.

– Que los espíritus estén siempre de tu lado, mi querido nieto. **– **Zuko abrazó al joven sin avisar, pero el azabache correspondió rápidamente, sabía que lo iba a extrañar como nunca antes. **– **No podremos comunicarnos demasiado, podemos ser interceptados; aun así, recuerda quien eres, y que ya con eso… **– **Respiro profundo. **– **Le has otorgado a todos… a mí… un gran honor. **– **Iroh no podía estar más feliz o más angustiado. **– **Nos volveremos a ver, Iroh. **– **Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda alta y observó triste como aquel chico, ya un hombre, se embarcaba a un viaje, que sin saberlo, era sólo de ida.

Zuko observó a su hija a unos metros, que ya se había despedido efusivamente de su bebé, tenía cubierta media cara con la manga izquierda de su traje, sin ocultar los ojos rojos y llorosos.

– ¡Cuídense mutuamente! **– **Gritaron la Señora del Fuego y Tonraq a la vez, como lo habían acordado, para actuar como un estímulo paternal un poco más entusiasta que esa lamentable manera de decir adiós.

– ¡Los haremos! **– **Respondía Korra a lo lejos. **– **¡Manténganse lejos de esos locos hasta que los pongamos en su lugar! **– **Y sólo el eco del viento transporto sus palabras a sus progenitores. Iban los dos en camino a cumplir con su destino… Un destino con muchas consecuencias, tantas que son innumerables, pero una de las más resaltantes entre los amados del Avatar Korra fue que…

Senna no volvió a sonreír como antes.

**…**

– ¿Cuál es nuestro rumbo, General? **– **Pregunto Korra con cierta gracia para intentar aligerar el ambiente, Iroh se lo agradeció internamente, todos sus soldados estaban muy nerviosos y un poco de confianza no haría ningún mal.

– Considere favorable tomar rumbo al oeste, por los límites de la Nación del Fuego. **– **Estaban en la sala de comando, y sobre la mesa central estaba el mapa por el cual Iroh señalaba la ruta antedicha. **– **Evadiremos antes de llegar a las aguas centrales, donde podemos ser localizados, y continuaremos hacia las islas de mar abierto. **– **El cambio repentino de ruta, describía el hecho de que sería un viaje largo y lleno de desvíos para evitar enfrentamientos. **– **Luego, quizás pasemos por las Isla del Templo Aire del Oeste, para abastecerlos allí y… **– **Continuó una explicación que se extendía en diferentes planes de auxilio o estrategias, aun así, todos fueron prestando atención.

Viajaron por diferentes poblados, ayudando a quienes pedían su ayuda y evadiendo las malas caras, lo cual si pasaba, cambiaban el curso a la seguridad de las aguas profundas, donde muchos espíritus de gran magnitud habían ayudado en más de una vez para algún escape improvisado.

La ruta de rodeo por las Naciones, cambió al simple hecho de darle la vuelta al mundo de la forma más larga que jamás hubiesen pensado. Pero de cierta forma, llegó a ser placentero.

El itinerario de los días más simples y calmos era de ensueño para los marinos: mañanas iniciados con un té y una plática estratega entre el Avatar y el General, siendo acompañados por el capitán del barco y los más cercanos soldados del barco. Mediodías de entrenamientos; tardes de trabajo y colaboración, terminando con una cena bien nutrida.

Otros días, un tanto más difíciles que otros, le daban una paliza bien merecida a un pequeño grupo de invasores en algún pueblo costero. Igualmente estaban los realmente difíciles, cuando todos estaban a cubierta, alerta, e imaginando el terror salir de la penumbra y devorarlos en llamas antinaturales y siniestras que les impedirían ver la luz del amanecer otra vez.

Sin embargo, la confianza de cada soldado estaba puesta sobre sus líderes, que se erguían por sobre la niebla y cuidaban de su paso y cada hombre en batalla. Era una interesante vida con sus altas y bajas por igual.

Por lo menos, lo fue los primeros dos meses…

**…**

Un rugido espantoso se escuchó a lo lejos del buque. Iroh y Korra dejaron a un lado las fichas de Pai Sho y asintieron entre sí. **– **Parece que hoy no estaremos en nuestra fachada tranquila, ¿eh, oficial? **–**

A unos pasos de allí, un soldado con la ropa holgada y un plato de arroz con almendras gruñó por lo bajo y se retiró a prepararse para la pelea próxima, no sin antes refunfuñar:** – **Siempre cuando e relajo yo, nunca le pasa a Li, ni a Ten-Ten, no… al pobre de Shin, claramente, yo… Debí escuchar a mi madre y heredar la tienda… **– **Korra soltó una sonora carcajada, cuando pasas muchas semanas con un número reducido de personas, todos los días de la semana, conviviendo todas horas, se vuelven todos extremadamente cercanos.

– No deberías hacerle esos comentarios. **– **Le reprocho agraciado su combatiente al otro lado del tablero. **– **Capitán ¡Ya tenemos un curso! **– **Se levantaron y trotaron afuera, mientras lo hacían, hablaban como si se tratara del pan que comprarían en el próximo puerto.

– Pero es que el pobre parece un gato negro. **– **Korra se encogió de hombros, Iroh levantó una ceja. Ella soltó una exclamación de irritación. **– ** Está bien, está bien, molestaré a alguien más joven para que no te molestas tanto. **–.**

– Yo no estoy molesto. **– **Dijo calmadamente el azabache abriendo la última puerta al exterior a la morena.

– Oh, eres como papá pato-tortuga, no dejas ya casi ni que entrenen conmigo. **– **Agradeció cuando salió mientas le sostenían la puerta.

– Lo haría más seguido, pero los necesito a todos completos para que puedan seguir cubriendo bien cada turno, y no estar recostados en la enfermería. **– **Ambos analizaron las aguas tranquilas que se extendían de adelante. **– **Demasiado silencio. **– **Notaron los dos.

Si, en efecto, apenas y se escuchaba el sonido del mar rompiendo contra el frente del barco.

Cuando todos estaban seguros de que era una trampa, un barco salió de entre unas rocas a la distancia, siendo atacados por unas extrañas criaturas las cuales sólo pudieron etiquetar como distorsionadas. Con el sonido de su barco acercándose, se lanzaron al agua y desaparecieron sin darse cuenta.

– Es el Avatar. **– **Digo con sorpresa una mujer en la modesta barca mientras relajaba su abrazo protector sobre su hija.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? **– **Interrogó Iroh al jefe de la diminuta familia, mientras que la niña se acercaba hacia la morena que también participaba en la discusión.

– Eran igualitarios. **– **Susurró con horror un chico, el hijo mayor, mientras apoyaba a su madre por los hombros.

– ¿Ahora ellos también forman parte de los Revolucionarios? **– **Korra se dio una palmada en la frente con fuerza. **– **Eso es perfecto. **– **Anunció con sarcasmo.

– De todas formas, gracias por acudir en nuestra ayuda. **– **Dijo humildemente el mayor de la familia. **– **No sabía cómo protegernos contra tantos. **– **Confesó.

– Esas cosas eléctricas en sus brazos casi encienden el bote. **– **Analizó su esposa.

Y así continuaba la palabrería adulta que la pequeña no podía entender, algo distraída y decidida a cumplir con uno de sus sueños, jaló el borde de la chaqueta de soldado que llevaba el Avatar para las misiones.

– Disculpe. **– **Y la atención de los ojos azules más lindos que había visto jamás se centraron en ella. Korra se agachó mientras que los demás iban a reparar ciertos rasguños en los laterales.

– Dime, dulzura. **– **Respondió con suavidad.

– Mi nombre es Sulen. **– **Le sonrió mostrando dos huecos delanteros delatadores de la muda de dientes, como toda niña grande. **– **Soy hermana de Sulan. **– **Señalo a su hermano mayor que caminaba de lado de su padre. **– **Y este es Pepe. **– **Le mostró un peluche de felpa algo usado, un oso-ornitorrinco muy simpático que sonreía con gracia. **– **¿Es usted la Señora Avatar Korra? **– **La morena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ingenua por la inocencia y dulzura que desprendían los ojos cafés, el cabello negro desordenado y los cachetes colorados de la pequeña frente a ella.

– Sí, soy yo. Pero no soy exactamente la Señora Avatar. **– **Se rascó la nuca. **– **Tampoco me siento tan vieja aún. **– **Se pasó la mano por la frente con vergüenza. **– **Con Korra está más que bien. **– **Le sonrió.

– Korra. **– **Repitió la niña. **– **Es un nombre raro. ¿De dónde viene? **– **

– Veras… **– **Antes de poder responder, saltó sobre la cría y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras gritaba con fuerza una advertencia clave. **– **¡Al Suelo Todos! **–.**

– Bajo ataque. ¡A sus posiciones! Movilidad B-62. **– **Gritó Iroh a los soldados del barco que atendieron a la orden sin pensarlo dos veces. Guió al grupo a salvo dentro del almacén del barco para poder enfrentar mejor a los agresores con ayuda del maestro tierra recientemente conocido y su hijo.

Korra cargaba a su vez a la niña en esa dirección, si bien eran unos diez pasos, no resultaba fácil mientras esquivaba los machetes electrocutados. Desesperada, bajo a la pequeña al suelo escondiéndola detrás del mástil.

Múltiples acrobacias le ayudaban a establecer un poco de soltura entre los dos bandos. Con una patada hacia atrás derribó a uno de los enmascarados y dando una media vuelta golpeó a otro con el codo en la cara para luego, quemar al de abajo con fuego control por sus pies y arrogar al de la nariz rota fuera de cubierta con agua control.

Una vuelta canela le salvó de una sensación desagradable por toda la columna, y finalmente derribo al último en su camino. Observó por sobre el hombro que Sulen había aprovechado el momento para correr hacia su madre que la esperaba fuera del improvisado refugio.

Por el resto, gracias al buen entrenamiento diario, la batalla no duró mucho, y gracias a los Espíritus, no tuvieron daños físicos. Cuando Korra llegó al lado de su líder militar, ambos bajaron la guardia erróneamente.

– ¡Mi bebé! **– **

El grito perforó el aire y los dejó a todos sin aire en los pulmones.

Todo sucedió en cámara lente: Un último igualitario surgió de la nada, tomo a la menor de la familia que apenas salía del almacén por el sedoso cabello y la arrogaba sin piedad contra el mar.

Las reacciones sólo puedes ser detalladas de una forma igual: Iroh lo atacó con un rugido de fuego, enojado como nunca antes; Korra saltó y se impulsó con el agua control para rescatar a la niña. La madre lloraba desconsolada mientras el padre intentaba detener a su hijo mayor de que golpeara sin descanso al hombre culpable de tal crueldad.

Iroh encadenó a los desgraciados contra una roca en la orilla.

Espero con ansias a que Korra regresara del fondo, ella surgió sin aviso como una bala, para escupir agua y quedarse en posición fetal sobre sí misma, con la cara entre las rodillas. Todos los presentes la rodearon.

– Korra. **– **Llamo Iroh, mucho más preocupado de lo que lo hubiera estado nunca antes.

Ella se abrió lentamente como el capullo de una flor, mostrando en su regazo a la pequeña niña acurrucada abrazando su oso-ornitorrinco de peluche, el que nunca había soltado.

Una pequeña herida en su manita izquierda sería la única prueba de la traumática experiencia. Korra usó su agua control para eliminar cualquier rastro de otra herida. Todos los presentes estaban con el corazón en la boca, culpándose internamente, hasta que llegó el momento de chequear a los bloqueadores de Chi.

Pero se habían ido. ¿Cómo?

Esta vez, una discusión surgió más aireada y amenazante que nunca.

– ¡No pueden desaparecer así de repente! Hay un traidor entre los presentes. **– **Iroh estalló en llamas de ira. Nadie podía atacar a un ser inocente y salirse con la suya bajo sus narices.

– ¿Un traidor? **– **Exclamo indignado el padre de Sulen. **– **¿Qué esta insinuando? No tenemos nada que ver con esto, son ustedes, los que tienen el poder, los que inician estas guerras absurdas. **– **Contraatacó.

– Señor, nosotros estamos luchando para detenerla. **– **Pero el hombre la interrumpió antes de permitirle seguir.

– Le respeto y le agradezco que salvara a mi hija, pero ahora mismo, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en nuestro camino. Les agradecemos infinitamente, peor ya ambos tenemos que seguir con nuestros problemas. **– **Con un último bufido bajo el bigote, el hombre se iba adentrando a su barco, cuando el grito de su hijo lo detuvo.

– ¡Hey! Dejaron huellas. **– **Lo siguieron, y de hecho, si había un rastro fresco de pies arrastrándose por el terreno seco de isla hacia dentro de la Nación del Fuego.

– Suficiente, ya cumplimos con parte de lo que teníamos que hacer, nos vamos. **– **Iroh observó con desconfianza disimulada al muchacho.

– ¿No irán a por ellos?** – **Pregunto desconcertado el hijo mayor.

– No. **– **Estaba mintiendo, y Korra se dio cuenta de inmediato. Estaba preocupado por su propia familia, la condición en la que estaban su madre y su abuelo.

– Déjalos muchacho, nos vamos. **– **La pequeña Sulen se bajó y se dirigió con paso lento al Avatar.

– Gracias por salvarme Korra. **– **Dijo con fluidez, tratando de parecer fuerte.

– No hay de qué, linda. **– **Korra se revolvió un poco el cabello para hacerla sonreír.

– Por favor, perdona a mi familia. **– **Eso era inesperado, Korra le prestó atención.

– ¿Por qué? **– **Un niño nunca habla con rodeos.

– Por enseñarles el camino como ellos querían. **– **Respondió con preocupación.

– ¿Quiénes? **– **Su cara de preocupación se hizo presente. Para cuando la niña iba a responder, un grito se alzó obre su tenue voz.

– ¡Vámonos, Sulen! O te quedarás atrás. **– **La pelinegra obedeció a su padre de inmediato.

Korra la observó partir con una extraña y espeluznante sensación en la espalda. Algo andaba terriblemente mal, y la única forma de averiguar que era ir y descubrirlo.

– Cariño, esto no es correcto. **– **Susurro la mujer a su esposo.

– No teníamos otra opción, la advertencia la enviaron cuando arrojaron a Sulen. **– **

– Pero ella la rescató. **– **

– Entonces el Avatar tiene un poco de Darma a su favor, sólo nos queda pedir por nuestras almas la de nuestros hijos. **– **

– Estamos tan perdidos. **– **

– Sólo queda tener fe, amor, no pierdas las esperanzas querida. **– **

Ambos depositaron sus esperanzas en el Avatar para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

**…**

– No tengo ni siquiera que preguntarte a dónde vamos. **– **Fue lo que Korra se limitó a decir.

– Sería mi culpa si les pasa algo, debería estar allí para protegerlos. **– **Se apoyó sobre el barandal, preocupado.

– No Iroh, no pienses eso. Además ellos pueden defenderse solos. **– **Intento animarlo.

– Fuiste muy valiente al saltar así sin pensarlo. **– **Lo mejor era cambiar de conversación, pues el ambiente se estaba volviendo un tanto… demasiado íntimo.

– Fuiste bastante natural al escupirle fuego en la cara. **– **Le contesto con una media sonrisa.

– Gracias, lo estuve ensayando. **– **Suspiró.** – **Cada vez me sorprendes más, no me cansaré de decírtelo. **– **Otra vez el silencio incómodo.

– Descuidamos a esa familia. **– **Soltó con alivio, no podía guardárselo.

– Lo sé. **– **Suspiro con cansancio de nuevo.

– Tenemos que concentrarnos más. **– **Se dio una palmada en el cuello, algo tullido. **– **Nos estamos confiando, parece que estamos bien, y ellos en realidad están dos pasos por delante. **– **Expresó su preocupación.

– Vamos adentro, de nada sirve lamentarnos, salvaste a la niña, es lo importante; ellos estaban detrás de esa familia, por eso atacó, lo hubiese hecho antes… o después. **– **No quería pensar en lo que le pasaría a la niña de no haber estado allí para rescatarla.

En medio del camino a la sala de comando, tuvieron que agarrarse de las paredes por el fuerte vaivén que azotó de repente contra la nave, que apenas había entrado por el canal que los llevaría a las puertas del Gran Azulón. Corrieron para intentar encontrar la explicación a tan brusco agite.

Korra acudió inmediatamente a atender a los desvalidos, Iroh se apresuró por descubrir el atentado, debía actuar antes de que la acción se repitiera y matara a toda su tripulación, incluyéndolo.

Una bomba estalló frente al ventanal central del cuarto de mando.

Era una trampa. Todo era mentira.

El canal estrecho no permitía el buen manejo del navío, casi era imposible dar marcha atrás. No podían dejar que el pánico se apoderara de sus mentes y sus corazones, Iroh tomó el timón haciendo a un lado al capitán desmayado, se había dado contra el volante con la cabeza y había perdido el conocimiento.

– ¡Mierda! **– **Maldijo cuando los hostiles lograron entrar dentro del barco. **– **En quince años de servicio nadie ha allanado mi barco, y todavía no pasará, primero hundido que tomado. **– **Contra toda cordura aceleró el barco hacia delante y los estrelló contra una pared de roca del volcán más cercano, el daño en el frente era irreparable.

Hizo sonar la alarma cuando se dio cuenta de que las montañas que los encerraban se les venían abajo encima. Y no era natural, para nada, la forma en la que las rocas se deslizaban era completamente controlada. Tomó a Korra de la mano y la empujó a cubierta, ella estaba intentando sanar a los heridos, pero las prioridades habían cambiado, por mucho que doliera.

Observó a la morena concentrarse para entrar en Estado Avatar, y se lo impidió al jalarla con fuerza a su abrigo. **– **No, eso es lo que quieren, quieren destruirte, no lo hagas, saldremos de esta de otra manera. **– **Aunque el apenas y se creía sus propias palabras.

Se suponía que las fuerzas invasoras estaban concentradas en el Reino Tierra, buscándolos con pistas falsas. Pero no, una gran cantidad de maestros y no-maestros se alzaban sobre ellos con todo tipo de armas e ira descontrolada en sus ojos.

Estaban rodeados de punta a punta.

Apretó aún más fuerte la mano del Avatar mientras los rodeaba a ambos en un círculo de llamas.

No había escapatoria.

…

**Fin del Capítulo "Conflictos, Primera Parte"**

…

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?<p>

El próximo capítulo será publicado para cuando Mr. Aspros de su visto bueno a esta locura mía, si es que no le gusta, entonces su tragedia será otra xD después de todo, hay muchas formas de escribirla :) aunque espero que los Espíritus nos protejan de esos males. Igualmente, estoy muy avergonzada de mi largo retraso, en verdad, no me ha ido bien para nada.

Ustedes ya saben cómo puede ser la vida real.

No olviden que yo no fui quien escribió la Ilíada ni la Odiosea, soy una relativa nueva escritora. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _**(¡REVIEW!)**_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo, chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, tarea, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olvidemos el sueño.

**Marianita–chan =3**


End file.
